A Knight's Tale
by Heart Fall Out
Summary: My short interpretation of what happened between Mr. Knight and Mama Knight. Rated T, just in case.


**I know I was supposed to have the second chapter of "A New Calling" up tonight, but, I got inspired. So here's my crappy interpretation of the story of Mr. Knight. **

**I don't know how I feel about this, so...Yeah. Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

_**A Knight's Tale**_

Kendall Knight was first and foremost known as Mr. Perfect. He was the type of guy to be everything to everyone; the guy you could always depend on. If you fell and scraped your knee, he'd be there to help you back up in a hear beat. If you needed help with anything at all, he'd throw all his problems aside, and be there to help you. He'd been this way since anyone in his third grade class could remember. The year he turned eight, and his sister, Katie, turned two, was the year their lives took a turn for the worse, and he learned what being a man was really about; taking care of those who matter—and even those who don't, sucking up your pride, and being everything and more.

Kendall attained his first job at age fifteen; a shopping cart boy for the local Sherwood's. He wanted to get a job sooner, but even at age fifteen, he pushing labor laws. He worked as much as he could, just to help his mother to be able to pay the bills; as her job as a waitress was barely enough to support the three of them. Katie even had her own income, though, none of them knew how she got the money; they would soon realize the nine year old was a con artist.

There was one distinct afternoon, a few months before their escapades in Los Angeles began; in the summertime of 2009. Kendall was gathering shopping carts in the Sherwood's parking lot, while Carlos, James, and Logan lounged on a bench outside the building, sipping on cola and enjoying the sun. As the blonde finished up and clocked out, the four headed back to his place, where they hoped Mama Knight had snackage prepared.

Walking into the home, making their presence announced, Kendall removed his beanie, and walked over to place it on the coffee table, while the others headed for the kitchen, in hopes to find Mama K with some food. When he threw his hat onto the table, Kendall knocked over a picture he didn't remember being there; this, of course, made him curious. He picked up the photograph, to see the face of the person who inadvertently created him to be the person he was today. He didn't know whether to be angry or sad, but his emotions settled on melancholy.

The man—he didn't call him his father—had the same speckled green eyes and sandy-colored hair as Kendall, but the man's schnozzle wasn't nearly as big as his, which he was uncannily proud of. A bitter smile crossed his features as he set the photo back on the table, face down, and sat his tookus on the couch, recalling the memory that was etched into his memory.

Kendall had just turned eight; he remembered because his birthday was around Thanksgiving, and that was when he left. Katie had turned two much earlier in the year, so she remembered nothing of it; other than what information Kendall had revealed to her. The ground was covered in snow, and the roads were dangerous and icy. Even so, Mr. Knight still left, claiming he couldn't stand living with that woman any longer. She held him back from greatness, apparently. Kendall recalled the man slamming the door, his mother standing there, an intense stare graced her features.

He remembered the argument, too. He tried hard to forget about it, as it was the worst part, but no matter what, his mind would not let him forget it. She claimed he didn't care for their children as much as she did—if he did, he would go out and get an actual job with family benefits, instead of sitting around, trying to become a professional baseball player; something they both knew was completely ridiculous, he remember his mother saying.

It was at this point he could tell the man was fuming; clenched fists, reddening face. He wasn't good at self-control, but what happened next certainly shocked Kendall. Although he was young, he knew the yelling his parents did meant they were mad at each other. He figured that they were really mad right now, because the man never knocked things off the table, or purposefully broke things. It scared Kendall when he saw him like this, and as he watched from behind the couch, that at the time hid him very well, he began to cry silently to himself, his body convulsing as he sat on the floor.

Kendall remembered wiping his eyes, and looking from his mother to the man. The man; uncontrolled, looking like a rabid beast, and his mother; she stood her ground, kept her composure. He also recalled the man claiming Katie wasn't his, that Mama Knight had been sleeping around with other men, and him throwing another object to the ground, and it shattering to pieces. He then told her that both her children were worthless, along with herself. At this comment, she pointed to the door, and told him to never talk about her children like that, to never come back, and to never bother calling.

When he left with two packed bags, and no goodbye, Kendall knew he was no longer his father. His mother was sitting at the table, looking tired and distraught, the coffee pot on, even though it three in the morning. He'd been sitting behind the couch that long? It didn't matter. He stood up, after been crouching for who knows how long, his body stiff and his eyes swollen. He walked over to his mother, who, for the first time since she though she'd put him to sleep, noticed he was in the room.

She wiped her eyes, and motioned for him to come over to where she was. He did just that, and crawled up in her lap, where she cradled him against herself. She tried to explain to him that "daddy wasn't coming back", but he already knew. He jut shook his head, and told her,

"Mommy, I'll be a better daddy. Promise."

Mama Knight smiled as tears welled in her eyes, and she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know."

Kendall stood up from the couch, a smile on his face, and headed for the kitchen, where he saw his friends surrounding the table, eating a plate of fish sticks. Mama Knight, who was at the sink, turned around when she heard the door open, and her son come in. He smiled at her, and, although she was confused, she smiled back as he embraced her in a hug.

"Love you, mom." He told her as they parted.

"I love you, too." She replied, handing him some fish sticks.


End file.
